


Лицо попроще

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Клянусь, я тебя заставлю сделать лицо попроще.





	Лицо попроще

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break That Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193338) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



Кларк созерцательно пялится в ночь, наслаждаясь видом с вершины небоскрёба офиса «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», а потом говорит:

— Дерьмо.

— Ты даже не пытаешься, — сообщает Брюс. Он взгромоздился на уступ рядом с Кларком, укутавшись в плащ, скрывая в тени лицо. — Это на ругань едва тянет.

— Пожалуй. — Он раздумывает мгновение. Продолжает весело: — Блядь.

— Долго думал. Этого я и ждал.

— Конечно, ты ждал.

— Ты сдаёшься?

— И не подумаю. Клянусь, я тебя заставлю сделать лицо попроще.

— Как угодно. Нам пора двигаться дальше.

***

Кларк не очень-то гармонирует с готэмской ночью, но он достаточно быстр, чтобы это компенсировать. Сперва они накрыли метамфетаминовую лабораторию, и Кларк позаботился о предотвращении предстоящего взрыва, пока Брюс обезвреживал торговцев.

Когда какое-то особенно летучее вещество вспыхивает в его руке, он говорит:

— Сукин сын. — Наркодилеры пялятся на него. Брюс молчит. — Я видел, как у тебя губы дрогнули.

— Игра света.

***

Потом они разнимают барную драку, и в процессе задерживают пару новых преступников из постоянно пополняемого списка Брюса. Когда они собираются оставить мошенников у полицейского участка, Кларк говорит одному из них тихо и дружелюбно:

— Ты отправишься в тюрьму, мудила.

Губы Брюса определённо двигаются, но он не улыбается. И уж конечно он не смеётся.

Кроме того…

— Ты без слов говоришь.

Брюс закатывает глаза.

— Это не считается.

— Но…

— Насколько я помню, ты подчеркнул, что я буду смеяться в голос.

— Ладно, это правда. — Кларк оглядывается на связанного мошенника. — Ты не слышал, чтобы он смеялся, не так ли?

Парень испуганно качает головой.

Кларк вздыхает:

— Как я и думал.

***

Ограбление. «Хуй».

***

Взлом магазина.

— Хуесос уродский.

— Ничего плохого в первой половине этого.

— Нет, конечно, нет, но формулировка грубая, в этом смысл.

***

Здание в огне. Ничего.

Брюс смотрит на него.

Кларк расстроен.

— Здесь дети.

***

В какой-то момент Кларк слышит, как дыхание Брюса тяжелеет, замечает слишком быстрое сердцебиение и другие симптомы усталости. Они останавливаются на крыше неподалёку от той, где начали, и Брюс говорит:

— Думаю, ты проспорил.

Кларк пожимает плечами.

— Наверное. Я даже смешка не сумел добыть.

— Возможно, потому что у меня беруши. Ни слова твоего за ночь не услышал.

Кларк вперивает в него взгляд, потом видит знакомый блеск в глазах и фыркает.

— Боже, Брюс. Ты такой злоебучий мудень.

Тот распахивает глаза и сгибается в приступе истерического смеха.

Кларк моргает.

— Это даже не было удачно.

А потом слышит, как позади него Дик слабо зовёт:

— Кларк?..

Брюс взрывается новым приступом смеха.

Кларк оборачивается на Дика, стоящего в углу крыши в костюме. У него глаза размером блюдца. Рот искривлён в ужасе.

Дик поднимает руку в сине-чёрной перчатке и нервно помахивает.

— Привет?..

Он звучит ужасающе, отчаянно сбитым с толку.

Кларк машет, отвечая:

— Вечера, Дик. — А затем начинает беспомощно смеяться.

Едва он снова может вдохнуть, Брюс поднимается.

— Думаю, я должен тебе молочный коктейль, Кларк.

Дик просто пялится.


End file.
